Golf scorecards are often printed in fairly small, fine type. Many golfers experience difficulty reading and entering scores on such cards. This is an especially common problem for older players and those with poor eyesight. Golf card visual aids have been developed. See Stager, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,377. However, such devices are designed to be carried in the golfer's pocket. Each time a score is entered, the visual aid must be accessed from the user's pocket, opened, manipulated to achieve an appropriate magnification and then returned to the pocket after the score is entered. This is both fairly awkward and time consuming. In addition, the device is apt to be misplaced or lost while the user is driving on a motorized golf cart or is otherwise involved in a round of golf. In addition, some golfers find that carrying an item such as this in their pocket is annoying and can even be distracting, particularly during a golf swing. To date, there are no known scorecard magnifying devices or visual aids that are adapted for mounting directly to the golf cart or convenient for use by a golfer riding in the cart.